my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jika Iyasu
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Jika Iyasu is a top student at Dāku High and the formal student of Hikari Sokudo. And is friend with Natsu Tsunda. Backstory Jika Iyasu was born on the rainy day of April 1st. When she was young Jika always played in the lake and river. One day a flood occurred and the entire town started to get swept away. Jika was outside at the time and when she screamed when the flood was rushing at her the flood curved away from her and her home. She later went to a decent school in the area where they show there quirks. Everyone at her school was amazed by her quirk to control water and she became very popular. Years went by and she got accepted into Kintaru High. As a first year she got to see many people with amazing quirks. She met many nice people and became friends with a girl named Suu Suraimu. She thought that Suu's quirk was amazing and when Jika showed Suu hers Suu ran away. Suu later explained that water could melt her and asked her to not use her quirk in her direction Jika agreed to this deal. Weeks later she met Suu's best friend Kaio Kabano. She was amazed with him and saw his potential to be the best hero. Months later she became a pro in train for the hero "StarLight". She met another student from the same school with his and his name was Natsu Tsunda. He was a year above her in school. They got along great despite having opposite quirks. Jika gave him a bracelet one day to show that they were friends and she told Natsu that the bracelet was fire proof. One day while out on the job they had a meet up with the villain group Black Hands. They beat the leader Drag and when Natsu was about to attack him some more she stood in his way saying that he had enough. But Drag stood back up and punched straight through her chest. She passed out for a bit but when she woke she saw Bain of the Black Hands healing her. He told her that there was a hero school that she would remain "dead" in and he gave her the address. She then joined Dāku High and her new life started. She had a fateful meeting one day and met face-to-face with her old friend Natsu. At first she didn't believe he knew who she was but she realized when she saw the bracelet that he was wearing she knew he didn't forget her and she hugged him apologizing for not telling him that she was alive. Appearance Jika wears a blueish-white dress most of the time. Her hero suit is a light blue skin tight suit with a collar around her neck. Personality Jika is very thoughtful and kind. She always puts others before her. She is in love with Natsu and care for him more than anyone. She does get serious when the need occurs but usually she is calm and kind. Abilities Tactical Mind: She can think in a very tactical way as well as can out-think many people. Quirk Water (水 Mizu) allows Jika to manipulate all types of water and can even heal wounds with it. She can turn ice into water by touching it. The quirk is supportive more than offensive Quirk Skills * Water Whip: The user creates a whip out of water and attacks with it. * Water Body: The user coats their body in water to make them fire immune. * Healing Water: The user can heal almost any wounds with water. * Blood Movement: The user touches the target and manipulates the targets blood. * Aqua Jet: The user creates a strong jet of water that can boost the user or destroy many things. Ultimate Moves * Resurrect: The user transfers water into the dead target and heals all wounds. In doing so the users own life is shortened. Equipment * Burnt Scarf: This is a keepsake that she carries around that belonged to Natsu. It's fireproof. * Water Collar: The collar has water stored in it which allow the user to use their quirk in any location. Trivia * She didn't tell Natsu that she was alive because she didn't want to risk him being angry at her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training